Full of Lies
by alicesphinx07
Summary: Okita loves to piss Kagura off, but what happens when Kagura simply brushes him off? Is he not needed anymore? Why is she ignoring him? What is going on! (sorry for short summary, but I don't think this story is that bad! Please read and review if you can 3)


Full of Lies

"Oi, China." Okita Sougo, the First Division Captain of Shinsengumi, called out to his rival, Kagura.

As always, she was sitting at the bench by the crowded playground, staring into space. Okita rolled his eyes and beamed at the back of her orange head. _How long has it been? Four years since they first met? Yet she's still here…still a brat._

That's right. Even though Kagura was an 18 year old girl, she did not change. She was still violent, gluttonous, loud, and impulsive- just like when she was 14. The only thing that changed about her was her height, long straight hair, and some "body improvements". But still. No mental change.

"Oi, China-"

"What, you sadistic bastard?" Kagura turned around with a snap and glared at him fiercely with her ocean blue eyes.

"Che." Okita smirked. "Aggressive as usual. You on your period?" He felt his blood rise in excitement as he provoked her. After all, agitating and teasing China seemed to be the most joyful part of his day. Even just **seeing **her made him want to taint her peace.

Kagura gave him a piercing look over her shoulder, and Okita could feel her anger rising up, so he quickly placed his hand on his katana and waited in a prance. He held his breath as he waited for her lashing and deadly attacks.

However, she stared at him for couple of seconds and let out a sigh. Then, she simply turned her body back to the original position and continued to stare into space.

_Huh? Did she just…ignore me?_ He felt the tip of his mouth twist in annoyance.

"China girl. What the hell is your problem?" _I don't like this._

"Eh? Nothing, aru." She slightly turned her head and peeked at the fuming Okita.

"Liar. You are an ill-tempered monstrous girl who would pick fight at the smallest thing." _Come on, China. Get pissed and look at __**me**__._

"Hmph. That was the immature version of me, aru." Her head tilted to the opposite side. It was as if she was rejecting the existence of Okita himself.

"Ehhh?" Okita made a sour face. "Since when were you so mature?" _Stop ignoring me._

"Since Gin-chan told me to act like the age I am."

"Since when did you listen to danna?"_ Danna, danna, danna. Always danna this, danna that._

"Ever since I met him."

"Lies again. Don't lie to me, China. Who do you think I am?" Okita shrugged and emitted the egoist aura. "I am Okita Sougo. Even though we fight all the time, I know you China."_ Hell yeah. I probably understand you, the __**best**__._

"Well maybe, I'm sick and tired of your games. Maybe I want to act like a normal girl and have a normal day, aru."

"Pft. You? Normal? Impossible. I don't think anyone would like to hang out with ugly monster girl." _Sick and tired? Normal? _Okita's mind was about to erupt with rage.

"Shut the hell up, Sadist. Gin-chan told me to be an 18 year old lady. Not a little girl who fights with a sadistic bastard like you." Kagura gave him a quick glance. "I don't have time for your games anymore."

That did it. That just snapped the last line of sanity Okita had. "You-" Okita outstretched his hands around Kagura's slender shoulders and angrily turned her body over to face him.

"What the-" Kagura's azure eyes widened in shock as she stared at Okita's crimson eyes.

"Listen to me, you brat." _Oh fuck. Now I had done it. I lost my fucking cool._ Okita's thoughts began to bounce against his head, and before he could calm himself, his mouth opened again. "Are you tired of me, huh? You're so sick and tired of me that you want to find someone else to entertain you? Well, you know what, China?" He felt the blood boiling to his head. _Like hell that will happen._ "You can't escape. I won't let you. Even if you're sick and tired of seeing me, well, suck it up because you will see this face for the rest of your life. Even if you find someone else you want to hang around, well suck that up too because I will forcefully bring you back to my side."_ Since you are mine. _

Kagura was frozen stiff at Okita's confessional words. Then, she realized something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagura squirmed about and escaped Okita's firm grasp. "Don't touch me!"

"Didn't I tell you? You can't escape-"

"You bastard." Kagura's face lit up like a blazing red neon sign. "It's your fault! YOUR FAULT!"

"Huh?" Okita immediately fumed down due to Kagura's confusing words. "What? My fault? What the hell is my fault?" _What is her problem?_

"It's because of **you **I'm dying!"

_Eh? Come again? Dying? This girl?_

"It's all your fucking fault that I'm like this! I keep getting this annoying fever whenever you touch me and it feels like my skin will burn up my clothes. And-" Kagura's face continued to redden. " AND I keep getting this heart spasm! It feels like my heart is trying to twist like a piece of rag and just give me a fucking heart attack! You, Okita Souga, are going to be the death of me!" Kagura continued to give Okita a menacing look as she wiped her mouth with the back of her small, pale hands.

Silence overcame both of them, and they continued to just stare at each other.

Okita's scarlet eyes rested on Kagura. And he replayed what she just said. Again. And again. And again. _Does this mean…_He felt an evil grin slide across his face.

"You-" he finally spoke up. "Do you know what you just said?"

"Of course I do, aru." Kagura quietly mumbled as if she had ran out of steam. "I'm dying when I'm with you, so I need to stay away from you. Or at least, that's what Gin-chan said."

_Damn him. I seriously need to beat the crap out of him_. "And you believe that crap?"

"Of course. He's my Gin-chan." Kagura lifted her head and said in a prideful manner.

_My Gin-chan? ! _"Hm. I don't think he's right at all." Okita took a step closer to her. "Do you want me to tell you a cure?"

She shifted her head towards Okita and stared at him with sparkling eyes. "Tell me, aru!"

"Well-" Okita took another step closer, close enough to lean towards her ears. "The truth is, there is no cure."

"Eh? Stop teasing me, you sadist!" She put her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Che." Okita grabbed one of her arm and got close to her ear again. "There is no cure because-" he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. _I can't believe I'm saying these embarrassing things_. He took in a deep breath and continued. "I won't let you find it. I'm going to make you feel that way for the Rest. Of. Your. Life." He teasingly blew the words into her ear and watched her face boil up again.

"Damn you, tax robber!" Kagura violently pushed him away, but Okita continued to have a grip on her arm. "Stop playing! You are seriously going to fucking kill me!"

"Oh? How do you feel?" Okita grinned. He knew that he was grinning way too much as he watched her cute and innocent reaction. But he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop a stupid smile from spreading across his face. "Sorry, China, but I can't let you die from something simple like that. There are too many things I want to do with you." His heart skipped a beat as he watched Kagura's eyes widen as if she realized what he was saying.

"Ehhh? What kind of nonsense are you sprouting, aru?" She tried to shake his grip around her, but for some reason, her Yato powers could not overpower him at that moment.

"Well, for one-" With one more of that stupid smile across his face, Okita pulled Kagura's face closer to him. Their lips clashed against each other, causing a moment of slight pain, but that didn't matter. He continued to press her soft lips against his, but to a surprise, there was no reaction. His eyes averted down to see her reaction, but the girl he was kissing, well, she was basically deathly white from the shock.

Okita quickly took the advantage of this and embraced her to deepen their kiss. He had to admit, China had really nice body that pressed towards his, and she had this sweet smell of…strawberry. _Well, this is nice._ The First Division Captain of Shinsengumi felt as if he could drown into her. Capture her. **Devour** her. But sadly, good things don't last forever. Without a warning, Kagura placed her hands on his chest and managed to throw him down with her monstrous power.This definitely caught him off guard because of his wandering thoughts about her- well, distractions.

Then she covered her face with her hands and silently repeated something under her breath.

"China, did you finally lose it?" Okita smirked as he pushed himself off from the dusty ground. "I don't know what you are saying."

"…" Kagura's body shook as if one disturbance to her body and mind can cause her to explode. "…" Without a stop, she continued to whisper unknown words. "…damn you."

"Eh?"

"DAMN YOU, SADIST." Kagura removed her hands from her face and screamed at him from the top of her lungs. "DAMN YOU. I HOPE YOU DIE IN THE CORNER." Her face flamed up. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M GOING TO DIE!"

With that last remark, she turned around and ran.

"Eh?" Okita chuckled. "That girl…never fails to surprise me. Pft." Okita felt his face soften as he watched her run away like some drunkard. "Damn…she makes me want to tease her more." His eyes continued to stay glued to her movements and just when he thought she was safely out of his view, he heard her piercing voice.

"OKITA SOUGO. I'M GOING TO GET GIN-CHAN TO AVENGE MY DEATH!"

Okita let out a sigh. _Well, I'm going to get into some trouble now_. _Then again, I have things to settle with him as well._ He slightly smiled and whistled a playful tune to match his overflowing emotions.

It was obvious that it was going to take a while to get that dense girl to realize the truth. _Maybe I should be more honest with my feelings? …Nah_. If he was **too nice**, then he won't be, well, Okita Sougo. However, regardless of his inability to express his feelings, some things were true.

Okita Sougo, First Division Captain of Shinsengumi. A sadist. Yes. Loyal to Kondou-san? Yes. Desire to kill Hijikata? Definitely.

In love with a dangerously beautiful woman?

Damn true.


End file.
